


Plateaus

by anathemagerminabunt



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Addiction, Drug Use, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:26:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/569072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anathemagerminabunt/pseuds/anathemagerminabunt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Sherlock is an addict, and John is his drug of choice.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plateaus

Sherlock is an addict.

There’s the initial moment, when the drug first enters his system and the anticipation of the high is a high itself. Then the chemicals take hold, rushing through his veins, propelling him to new heights before finally plateauing and leaving him with a languid calm unlike any other experience in this world or the next.

But he can never get enough and that, ultimately, is Sherlock’s downfall. Those new heights no longer seem so new or so high, and the chase for the sublime leads him into a downward spiral he couldn’t halt even if he wanted.

Then comes John. John, with his golden hair, his sweet smile, his soft skin and rosy blushes. John, with his gentle touches that are so right and feel so good, with his talented mouth that always knows just how to wring out a moan. John, with his own heights and plateaus.

Sherlock is an addict, and John is his drug of choice.

He fears the downward spiral.


End file.
